


Dearest Caboose

by ExcessCougar96



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcessCougar96/pseuds/ExcessCougar96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Dearest Natasha with Churboose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearest Caboose

Dear Caboose,

I should be back soon. Carolina’s almost done with the job she needed me for. Yeah, I can’t say much about it except it sucked. By the way… what happened to the letter I got from you every other day? You stopped writing a few weeks ago. Well, I gotta go buddy, see you soon.

Love Church

* * *

Dear Caboose,

I picked a little something up for you on the way back home. Hope you dont mind. I think you’ll love it and Carolina agreed. Hopefully it will fit. This is my last letter before I get home.

Love Church

* * *

Dear Caboose,

…so that’s why you never wrote. Why didn’t anyone tell me? You look so young attached to all those wires. I came back today to find you in a coma. Why Caboose? Please open your eyes. I need to make up for all those times I yelled at you. Buddy, please come back?

Love Church.

* * *

Dearest Caboose,

I put my gift on your bedside table. I hope I get the courage to actually put it on you, but I’m scared. You seem to have been more awake today than before, but you still wont open your eyes. Come on buddy, I really need those baby blues. You can’t leave me here alone buddy.

Love Church

* * *

Dearest Caboose,

Tucker managed to visit today, he didn’t say much, but I could feel his anger. He seemed to blame both of us, me for not being here and you for doing it. The good news is that they were able to take off the casts today. You’re all healed up. But you still won’t open your eyes. I’m writing you once a week now, and I can’t stop myself.

Love Church.

* * *

Dearest Caboose,

What were you thinking? Seriously buddy, what were you thinking? You don’t even have a license, why were you driving? You went and hurt yourself, and this time I can’t do anything to help. Both of you legs were broken, but the worst was the head trauma. They told me even if you do wake up, you might not remember anything. Caboose, I don’t care if you forget me, just please come back.

Love Church

* * *

Dearest Caboose,

I, I managed to put the ring on your finger today… I had hoped to actually get an answer before doing so… but I figured you would love it. In other news, today was the first day of autumn, your favorite season. I wish you could see it buddy, the leaves are already so beautiful. Maybe you’ll wake up soon.

Love Church.

* * *

Dearest Caboose,

I realized something today, you’re not coming back are you? I write this as tears fall down my face. I’m sitting next to you as I write. You haven’t moved in weeks. But I’m glad you’re still here. Are you trying to kill me with your silence? I, god fucking dammit Caboose, I love you. So, so ,so much. Please don’t do this to me.

Yours always, Church

* * *

Dearest Caboose,

I took the ring back, you’re not waking up. Everyone is telling me so. But they don’t see you the way I do. They don’t see the fear etched into your soul that i see everytime I visit you. Do you remember the first time we kissed? The rain was falling and there was mud everywhere. Tucker was out with Wash and I had just gotten home from a mission. God I wish you could come back.

Yours eternally Church

* * *

Dearest Caboose,

I hope you reach the light buddy. I guess this is goodbye.

Caboose… it’s raining.

Church

* * *

Church walked through a green field with a bouquet of flowers in his hand, making his way to a grave. It had been three years since he had been here. Three long, long years. He should have visited sooner, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. He blamed himself for the reason behind the grave.

He kneeled down while the rain poured around him and set the flowers in front of the grave. “Sorry it took me so long.” He said softly, “I had a few things beaten in my head the past few years.” He looked at the grave and stood with a sad look.

“BEST FRIEND CHURCH! COME ON! WE’RE GONNA BE LATE!” A voice yelled from the entrance of the cemetery.

Church grinned and looked back at the grave, “But at the moment I have a wedding to get to. See ya later Flowers.” He said before running to kiss the blonde with baby blue eyes.

Caboose grinned at him, “What were you doing best friend?”

Church smiled, “Paying some long due respects buddy.” He said, kissing the scar on Caboose’s temple. As they left a light shone on the grave, displaying the name, Butch Flowers. 


End file.
